The wrong door
by century99
Summary: Hello this is a trial story something evil is coming into the Star Wars universe no ones sure how it even came to be but can one group change the fate of the galaxy /choose your path carefully readers you can change the fate of all sentient beings in this human or alien in this


**hey guys I just needed to make a zombie story at least once so here we go this will be a crossover so what gonna do**

**I do not own any of the dead island characters or star wars if I did I'd just make a movie about It.**

**also just a note my O.C.s will be bolded a few times when their names come up**

* * *

**"You don't need to say that twice sir" said a lieutenant firing at the massive horde of undead that appeared to be residents of the city itself. "General Kenobi!... we can't stop them they get closer every second!" said a young officer that had been fighting with the clones for what seemed 4days and he really started to show it " fall back now!" ordered general obi-wan Kenobi as he to started to return to the laats (low air assault transports) which where starting to land for the troops that where now running and shooting the still approaching undead horde that now seemed even bigger as now thousands of "walkers" and "infected" made their way to the retreating forces of hundreds of men that looked as if they came outa hell.**

** END FLASH BACK**

* * *

** "General Kenobi **?.. are you in there?" "General kenobi you ok?!" asked a concerned clone crewman that was starting to really look worried about the Jedi general on the ground as the crewman snapped his fingers in front of the general the general snapped out of a trance like stare "sorry" was all the general muttered before standing a up and briskly walking away with a big sense of urgency. As obi-wan walked onto the bridge he was surprised to find a man in white shorts stained with blood and a button down also stained with blood along with a red shirt underneath the button down, shoes and a mando ( Mohawk just with a star wars touch) tattooes that went from his biceps to wht looked like his shoulder and a leg patch for an injury of some sort. "Are you the man in charge here!?" Asked the man "yes" replied obi-wan with a sense of distrust in his voice" what are you doing on the bridge?" Asked obi-wan "trying to help you kill the plague!,now tell your men to let me go I'm not even sure of where I am all I know is I was flying in a helicopter I saw a bright light and boom I wake up in some women's house with her saying I've been out for two and a half months and the dead are rising". Said a highly annoyed man covered in blood "then How will you help me if you have been unconscious since the out break?" " I've fought this before...on a resort island with a group of four other people but then it turned to five at the end when we got through the prison". As the man spoke obi-wan half listened and searched throught the man's mind and was greatly scaram for the man was speaking the truth. "Let him go he's telling the truth" "yes sir." said the clone Clone guard to the right of the mystery man as he deactivated the cuffs holding the mystery mans arms back "better but where is the rest of my group?" asked the man "in containment until we figure out how you people are imunne to the virus that has been turning hundreds of thousands of people into flesh eating undead hordes...but you can save us all the trouble b-" " SIR WE HAVE A PROBlEM! We have an infected crewman aboard!, the tribal looking girl bit him and he's gone infected h-" was the last thing they heard from the clone over the com channel . Just then the man jumped and ran over to the coms and yelled at obi-wan " that tribal girl is the carrier of the virus if she bites or scratches anyone in self defense she is spreading the virus don't send anyone to try and catch her give my weapons back to me everything back and my group too. They are some of the best fighters you have for right now and they're immune as you know and we know how to kill them!" Said the man "I'm sick of this what is your name?!"... said obi-wan in a stressed voice "Logan Call me logan"."Logan your weapons are in the containment center armory" and from the looks of it your gonna need weapons just to get in to it but right now your friends are safe in their cells" said obi-wan now get him some weapons and armor captain Rex" " yes sir". Said rex as he motioned for Logan to follow him and jogged off the bridge with logan quickly in tow

* * *

Hey guys once again I'm just testing the waters on the dead island Star Wars category I hope you like it who ever reads this


End file.
